Universal Matters
by Professor Valeyard
Summary: Chapter One - Trouble is AFOOT At The Panopticon!


**Chapter ONE**

**GALLIFREY**.Home of the infamous Time Lords. A planet full of democracy and ludicrous men and women in robes and frankly ridiculous hats. In the distance of this so called beautiful planet in which the two suns burned brightly across the burnt orange sky was the Capitol and within it's vast capacity contained the Panopticon where underneath even that in the sealed off caverns contained the Eye of Harmony (the most treasured power source of this pompous planet) and TROUBLE was already stirring…

'Madam President?…' a tall man in his 600's (human years 40) rushed through the double doors of probably one of the most elegant and beautiful room on this side of the galaxy. The interior design of the this room was remarkable. Strange alien plants covered each corner and some even started to reach the high angle ceiling. Bookcases were everywhere, a whole variety of books from many planets in the known universe, ranging from the Complete Works of Sherlock Holmes, the Guide to the Top 5 Planets in the Mutter's Spiral, The Complete History of Gallifrey Volume I, II, III etc.

'Hmm' a voice sighed 'Why don't you ever knock first Braxiatel?' a beautiful woman with long golden hair looked at Braxiatel panting away foolishly. 'I…I am sorry but the High Council have asked me to inform you that you are urgently needed in the Panopticon' Braxiatel said. 'Whatever for exactly?' she retorted 'Has a Gargantosaur found it's way within the Panopticon?' she joked.

In that very moment a canine like robot smoothly moved towards her 'Negative Mistress!' it replied in a robotic voice 'Any outside inhabitant could not pass through the Panopticon walls as the-' the robot dog got immediately interrupted by the President 'Oh K-9, I was only joking' she laughed 'Affirmative!' K-9 replied.

'As I was saying Madam President, the High Council request that you arrive in the Panopticon immediately… they want to address some issues relating to the Doctor. As soon as Braxiatel mentioned those two words they sent floods of brilliant memories within Madam Presidents mind. All those adventures she had with the Doctor, all a long time ago.

'Hmm he must have gone and used quite a few regenerations by now' she joked. 'Oh very well' she agreed 'Come along Brax, you too K-9' both Braxiatel and K-9 followed her swiftly out of the room.

In the gloomy dark hall of the Panopticon main hall the President of Gallifrey alongside her two companions K-9 and Cardinal Irving Braxiatel made their way towards the podium where they would be greeted by the High Council as well as each Councillor in the following Chapters. Arcalian, Cerulean, Dromeian, Patrex, Prydonian and Scendles.

'You are President Romanadvoratrelundar, the protector and leader of all Gallifrey and her majesty?' Councillor Ragnar asked 'I am indeed Romanadvoratrelundar but I always prefer to be called Romana instead' she replied.

'We need your assistance to call the Doctor' a elderly man said 'I see… but what for exactly? I see no danger to Gallifrey I made sure of that myself' Romana quizzed at the old Councillor. 'But the CIA have reports of a leakage of alternate tears in the fabric of time which possibly may lead into any other universe' he said. 'Hmm, are you sure? I mean the Celestial Intervention Agency can… well… sometimes be unreliable with their information' Romana said.

'I think not Madam President' a dark figure dressed in black loomed over Romana. 'We at the CIA provide the best protection possible so that the Time Lord society could live free among any threats whatsoever' he said. 'Well fat lot of good you are there then' she said quietly, Braxiatel noticed and chuckled.

'What was that Madam President?' he eagerly asked. 'Oh, I was just saying to Braxiatel over here how brilliant you are at providing the best security there is… and therefore we are thank you for your help Co-ordinatior Narvin.'

Narvin gave Braxiatel a dirty look before going ahead and pulling out a folder from his satchel. 'Here is a file of the Doctors recent…hmm' he paused to find the suitable word '…involvement with other species history.' he finished.

Romana took the folder from Narvin's hand and read over what seemed 100 pages worth of reports within less than five seconds. 'But this is impossible' she finally said 'The Daleks in another universe?, where could have they found this technology to pass through even the most simplest of realities that easily?' Romana added. 'The technology itself is familiar but it is way to advanced…even for Time Lords' Councillor Ragnar joined in with the conversation. 'Could it possibly be technology from Gallifrey's far future?' Romana questioned Narvin.

The whole Panopticon went quiet. The low key ambience of the Panopticon filled the ears of the council members. 'Mistress!' K-9 said 'It could be possible that the technology itself could have arrived from a alternate Gallifrey due to the leakage of alternate realities'.

'Hmm… you have a point there K-9, maybe the Doctor's escape from this alternate reality as you put it here Narvin may cause slight glitches within the very Web of Time' Romana said 'But why ask me to contact the Doctor?, I mean it has been a very long time since we last parted at E-Space' Romana added.

'With your history with the Doctor Madam President, it states that you are a close friend of his and you are the only possible reason why he would return to help us' Narvin answered.

Romana took a moment or two to take in all the information before reaching her final verdict.

'Well then, the High Council all agrees to call the Doctor to help us safely close these leakages!' Romana addressed to the members of the council.

The Chancellors all looked at each other and hesitated before rising and agreeing with their President.

'It is then settled, the council can be dismissed' Romana commanded. The council members bowed to Romana to show respect and walked out of the main hall.

'Come you two we need to find a way to contact the Doctor immediately… or else the Web of Time will cease to exist'. Braxiatel stood as if paralysed at the thought of time itself rupturing the whole universe.

Romana stared at Braxiatel impatiently 'Well come on then you two, time is of the essence, and I do actually mean that literally.' Braxiatel immediately followed Romana and K-9 out of the main hall and towards Sector 7.


End file.
